The Cutest Thing Since, Like, Ever
by AngelisIgniRelucent
Summary: Bang bang. "Hey, Colfer! You awake?" you let out a groan, pushing your fingertips into your temples and allowing the pen to clatter to the table. "The door's open, Ash, come on in!" RPF, CHRIS/ASHLEY FRIENDSHIP, MENTIONS OF CRISSCOLFER


**Ok, so Patricia Sage prompted me (surprise surprise :p) to write a Kurt/Lauren friendship fic because of Chris and Ashley's adorable friendship … and basically I failed. Because I didn't know how to get Kurt and Lauren in a situation … soooo I did RPF instead! Which is scary because I've never done it before and I feel like a creep, but whatever. Also, I'm aware that chronologically this makes no sense, but, again, whatever.**

_Bang bang._  
"Hey, Colfer! You awake?" you let out a groan, pushing your fingertips into your temples and allowing the pen to clatter to the table.  
"The door's open, Ash, come on in!" you call back, at a slightly more reasonable volume for this early in the morning. Before you can blink, Ashley's through the door and collapsing into a chair opposite you.  
"Oh, sorry, Boo – were you writing? Here, look – I brought you coffee, if that makes up for it …"  
"Ugh, my stupid brain decided to wake me up with an idea, but I can't get more than two words on the page! Mm, thanks for the coffee though – you're a lifesaver," you say, taking a swig and burning your tongue. "What's up? I'm sure you didn't come here at stupid o' clock in the morning especially to interrupt my 'writing'," and you make quote marks in the air as you say it, glaring at the mostly blank page in front of you.  
"Oh, Chris, sweetie – you work yourself too hard" she coos.  
"Where did that come from?" you mutter, your tired brain confused by the change in direction.  
"Have you forgotten what day it is?"  
"Uh, Tuesday?"  
"Exactly. Tuesday the _eighteenth_."  
"… And?" you raise your eyebrows expectantly and she lets out a huff of irritation at your cluelessness.  
"Today … we finally get to meet Kurt's glorious new love interest!"

Oh. Right. Maybe you _are _working yourself too hard.

"I completely forgot!"  
"Ugh, we've only been looking forward to this day for _weeks_. I bet he's even cuter in person …" and you can't stop a fond smile from creeping across your face as she sighs dreamily.  
"_My _bet is there's something wrong with him when you meet him, like, I don't know, he has disgusting breath, or he chews with his mouth open or something. Because he can't be as perfect as the internet suggests. It's just not possible." You wince as Ashley snorts coffee through her nose at the look of indignation on your face. "I mean, he acts, he sings, he dances, he's a complete nerd, he likes Disney and Harry Potter, all the Starkid stuff is _hilarious_, and-"  
"Not to mention he's about the cutest thing since, like, _ever_."  
"Yeah, well … and that," and you curse as you feel your cheeks flushing. "I'm going to be totally professional, though. Obviously."  
"You won't even need to _act _being in love at this rate-" and she tries to stifle her giggles as you reach across to smack her, but you can't help joining in.

You phone buzzes loudly in your pocket and you hurry to grab it. You quickly scan the text. You practically feel the blood leaving your face.  
"Oh God."  
"What is it?"  
"It's Ryan."  
"And?" she prompts.  
"He wants me to, um, 'get myself acquainted' with … _Darren_."  
"Oh my God, already? He must've just arrived!"  
"Yeah, Ryan says he doesn't know anyone, and since _I_'m the one who's going to be spending the most time with him … Ash, I'm going to make a fool of myself!"  
"No you won't, Boo. He'll love you. That's what he's paid for, right?" and your glare only makes her cackle harder.  
"Okay, out. I need to change out of my pyjamas at least, right?"  
"That would be a start, yeah. Just be yourself," she says with a wink. "I'll text you later – expect me here this evening for details … unless you're sleeping in _Darren_'s trailer, in which case, expect me in the morning!" and she practically leaps out of the trailer as you make a lunge for her, growling profanities under your breath as she slams the door and you end up stubbing your toe on the table leg. Great.

**Ok, yeah, I don't really know what this is … but review anyway?  
xx**


End file.
